1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with embodiments of the present invention relate to an image forming apparatus, a mobile apparatus, and a printing control method, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus, a mobile apparatus, and a printing control method capable of using another image forming apparatus connectable to the image forming apparatus or a storage space of the mobile apparatus to simultaneously (i.e., concurrently or in parallel) perform a plurality of jobs using different functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an image forming apparatus means an apparatus which prints printing data generated from a terminal apparatus like a computer on a recording sheet. An example of the image forming apparatus may include a copier, a scanner, a printer, a facsimile, a multi function peripheral (MFP) that functions of them are compositely implemented into one apparatus, or the like.
As described above, the multi function peripheral (MFP) is an apparatus in which the functions of the copier, the scanner, the printer, the facsimile are integrated and may therefore perform a scanning job, a printing job, and a copying job with which the scanning job and the printing job are combined, etc.
However, even though a unit performing the scanning job and a unit performing the printing job are divided, the existing multi function peripheral may not perform the scanning job during the execution of the printing job and may not perform the printing job during the execution of the scanning job.
That is, even though the printing unit is in an idle state during the job using the scanning unit and thus is not operated, the job using the printing unit may not be performed and even though the scanning unit is in an idle state during the job using the printing unit and thus is not operated, the job using the scanning unit may not be performed, such that the functions of the multi function peripheral may not be fully used.
Therefore, when the multi function peripheral is performing the printing job, there is inconvenience that a user wanting to perform the scanning job needs to wait for the printing job, which is being performed by the multi function peripheral, to finish.